How Wide the Universe
by Arinkia
Summary: While star gazing Dib and Zim see an alien ship crash. The suriver turns out to be Irken. With the power to change their lives. I suck at reviews, so could you please just read it?
1. Begining of a War part 1

Whee! My first story that deals with Invader Zim! Okay. I'm somewhat lying about that. This is my 2nd Invader Zim story, but my first here.

I, in no way own Invader Zim, or anything that was made by the original owner. We all know who he is so I don't have to say his name.

* * *

Proglue.

You see nothing but stars and planets that hold no life go whizzing by. You past a planet that has a giant dust cloud showing easily through the sky. But that's the least of your worries. You pick up the pace, things now move faster. You hear screams and yells begging you to stop. To stop and turn around and forget the whole idea. Two lithe three fingered hands grab your wrist. Trying to knock sense into you.

"Dear! Please stop! We can find another way! We can't leave her behind!" Screams your wife. Her pale red eyes shine with fright, now tugging at your wrist.

"Marsoul! We have no choice! We must! She can live by herself with ease! We will come back for her! I promised you all I would never leave you behind and Nova's no different!" You shrike back at her. In your arms a blue-eyed Irken shivers. She's in pain but she'll never say it.

This is all happening to Zanta. He wishes he had another way, but he has no plans to surrender his daughter. Or the closest thing she was to him. He was a tall Irken, easily reaching above the Tallest height. The only reason he wasn't Tallest was due to the fact that he was an NI. NI's didn't base their leaders on height like MI's. They based it off of their abilities as a leader. Zanta was the Leader of the NI's. He was insane but he made it up as an amazing leader.

They have now come to a blue planet. A quick scan tells them that the planet has life and able to support most life forms. Irkens included. Zanta rushes to the docking bay in hopes of being able to get Nova out of danger. Marsoul and the rest of the crew of Irken NI's follow, not ready to approve of their leader. Most of them are openly slashing him with their claws.

"We can guard her! There's no need to send her to a planet that she has no idea about!" Yelled a heavily muscled Irken with dullish red eyes. His armor flashing silver in the light. Behind him a female Irken with grey eyes also speaks up.

"Wedrgo's right Zanta! We can guard her. Just as well as a planet can!" Fenanne, Wedrgo's wife also yelled.

"You feather brain! The planet isn't guarding her! This is the only way and Nova agreed!" Screamed Zanta, turning to his crew, to his family, and glaring at them.

"S-she agreed?" Stuttered Fenanne. Her eyes growing wide. The whole crew settled down as a weak voice, still strong with a nice tone to it rung out.

"I have agreed to Zanta's idea. I have to go away, at least for a bit. Maybe Earth will be a good planet. Maybe I'll do just fine, I have no idea. Just I KNOW I'll be fine okay?" Nova's bright eyes light up as she moved deeper into the small runner ship. A small robot climbing inside with her when no one was looking.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this Nova. It's the last thing I want to do but, we can't let the Restiy get a hold of you! I hope you'll forgive me." Zanta said while hanging his head shamely. His head shot up when Nova replied.

"Oh don't worry Zanta! You're already forgiven!" Zanta nodded and hit the eject button.

* * *

Dib watched the night sky with a passion. Hoping to see into the world of stars only to feel his eyes hurt. As he stared he heard his scary sister yelling for him but it died down. He listen to the steady click of the watch he happened to be wearing, but not looking at it to see what time it was.

Before long Dib grew tried and sadly hopped down from the roof of his house and walk slowly inside.

That was, until he heard the large crash just outside of the city limits.

* * *

Sorry that Zim wasn't in here. But he'll be in the first chappy. If you could tell you had just met a small piece of the crew that Nova's calls her family.

Please R&R!


	2. Meetings

OMG. Chapter 1!! Still no reviews but I really don't care. Nova and her crew are rightfully mine and I don't want any stealing. Browning maybe but no stealing. I have no idea but I feel like saying random things said by me and my friends.

"I love cheese so much! I'll eat it every day for the rest of my life!"-Said by Amanda

"Well then it's a good thing that you live in the cheese state."-By me.

"I know! What good timing!"

"What's with you and food?"

Chapter 1. Meetings.

Dib wasn't the only person to see the crash, a certain Irken that we all love just happened to see the crash also. Zim had been watching nearby planets, thinking that the life on them just happened to know when to hide and come back out again. He was hoping to catch maybe a person or two walking on Mars. He had no such luck.

Zim growled in anger and smashed his fist into the arm rests of his chair. He was ready to kick the telescope to bits when the computer alerted him to the falling ship.

"Master! The sensors have picked up a falling alien ship!" boomed the computer, not caring if the speakers were too loud.

The sudden voice caused Zim to fall out of his chair from the sound waves. Zim smacked the floor with force that caused a small headache. As Zim slowly picked himself back up he managed to yell commands.

"Computer!! Turn down your speakers! You knocked the all MIGHTY ZIM! To the floor."

"I'm sorry I guess. But this is important. An unknown alien ship has just crashed outside the city limits."

"And I should care about this?! For all you know it's just space junk! You worthless hunk of Irken Tech.!"

"That's rude…. But still I know for sure that it's an alien ship. Humans don't have ships like this. It's made of Vorterian steel. And it has the logo of a fiery phoenix."

"A fiery phoenix? I heard of that logo but I don't know where. COMPUTER!! LOOK UP THAT LOGO!"

"Shees, you don't have to yell." The computer, with its super brain began to look up the logo. Unknown to Zim, Dib was already heading his way to the scene of the crash.

Later with Zim

"Master, I've found who the logo belongs to." Chirped the Computer some 30 minutes ago. But Zim wasn't listening; a little robot called Gir had just shown up.

"Lego' my egos Masta! I wants waffles!!" Screamed the crazy but cute robot. Behind him a floating moose squeaked with hope, seeing that the tiny moose never had waffles.

"Gir! Can't you see I'm working?! Go make your stupid waffles or whatever! Just leave me alone!" Zim had enough of the insane robot, early that day Gir had split water on him and the burns still rubbed his chest painfully. Mini Moose was afraid for he truly wanted the waffles he soon began to squeak with much hast, trying to drag Gir's attione to the waffle making instead of Zim yelling at him.

Just at that moment, a fly wandered past the robot's sight. Gir, seeing the fly, made a mad dash to it while following it out the doors. Mini Moose squeaked in alarm, seeing that his buddy had lost all interest in making waffles and into fly chasing.

"That horror able little robot."

"Master? I found who owns the logo."

"You did? GREAT! Show me who dares to crash on Zim's mission!"

The Computer soon began to stall, knowing that Zim wouldn't like its answer at all.

"Come on! I don't have all day! I have to think of ways to rid myself of Dib."

"Right, the logo belongs to the Irken NI's."

"NI's!! THEY DARE LAND ON MY PLANET!!?? They are a disgrace to the other Irkens! With their belief of freedom and all that! Not only that but they dare think about declaring war on the Irken Empire! Where do they get such stupid ideas?!"

"Maybe because they don't have Paks?"

"Oh, be quite! We must rid ourselves of the NI that crashed here. I can't let them ruin my mission!"

"This won't be good." As the Computer signed as Zim went through a set of doors that held all of his weapons.

With Dib

Dib ran fast as he tried to get to crash as soon as possible, hoping that the people nearby hadn't grown brains and went to look for themselves. He was greeted by the sight of the ship and the burned ground around it.

At first sight of the ship, it looked like a round ball slightly burned. But if you stayed around long enough, small pieces of metal fell off, as soon as they touched the ground they turned into ash. Bigger pieces littered the ground and a few were on fire, lighting the ship in dark shadows.

Dib could not stop himself and went straight for the ship's hull. What shocked him most was the fact he heard voices coming from the inside.

Inside the Ship

The inside of the ship was cast in a red light, masking small stains that clung to the walls. Nova opened her dark blue eyes and tried to get up only to fall back in pain, she felt around on her body praying that she didn't have any broken bones. She was glad that she didn't have any but she couldn't move her left leg without feeling bright attacks of pain getting to her. It was now that she wished she never listened to Zanta.

She heard small movements to the right of her and froze, was there something unwanted in the ship? Much to her joy it was the robot that had slipped unseen into the ship with her. Her best friend Sen.

Sen at first glance would be mistaken for Gir. Seeing that she had the same build and the same spots that were a cyan blue. The only way they could be told apart was due to the fact that Sen had her name written in Irken on her forehead.

In a femm. voice Sen reported.

"Miss, it seems we've crashed."

Now if Nova was dazed and had hit her head she really wouldn't have cared if Sen had given her that reply, but she hadn't. Curse the programmer.

"I've guessed that much Sen. Now can you please look at my left leg and tell me why in Phoenix I can't move it without pain?"

"Nova, don't take the Phoenix's name in vain. And yes, I'll be pleased to check your leg."

Nova let her head hit the head rest, wasn't there for that reason? She looked around and couldn't help but get the feeling that she was royally screwed. She looked around her and saw something long and black laying to the right. Something tore through her gut as she tried to move her right antenna only to feel nothing. 'Omp. Did my antenna get cut off?!'

Sen, done with her scan saw the face of her miss and was suddenly afraid. Had something happen to her while she was scanning her leg?

"Nova! What's wrong?!"

"I-I can't feel my right antenna! Oh, Phoenix kill me now!"

"Calm down and I'll check."

Sen went over the torso of her miss to the right side of her head to where her right antenna would be. Sen clasped the antenna and began to follow the length of it. Why did Nova have to have antennae over five feet long? As she followed it she came to a large chunk of metal, neatly laid over the antenna. If Sen had a heart it would have at least missed five beats. She knew how her miss would feel if it was truly cut off. Sen reached down and lifted the piece of metal and threw it off to the side, before she looked down she closed her eyes and looked down slowly. She felt her inner workings calm down a bit as she saw that it wasn't cut in half, it had only lost blood supply and had fallen asleep.

"Is it cut…?"

"No, Ma'am. A piece of metal had fallen on it and had lost its supply of blood."

"What about my leg? Is it broken?"

"No, but close. It seems that your leg has dislocated from your hip."

"Dislocated?! You mean it's not in its socket?!"

"That's what I mean. I can pop it back into place for you."

Nova only winced from her robot's suggesting. That would mean more pain, but still, she had to walk away from this some how.

"Go a head and get it over with." As she said this she crossed her arms over her head and waited for Sen to do it.

Sen, with much sympathy, took hold of Nova's leg and pushed hard on it until she heard the pop that meant it had popped back into place. Nova bit into one of her arms until she could taste blood. It was bad but the pain was too much to deal with.

"Ma'am. You have nemours cuts all over your body. You'll bleed to death unless we can stop them and I'm sure that your biting made it worse."

"Well you try having feeling in your body and you try to deal with having your leg popped back into place!" Roared Nova, she had lost much of her practice and was ready to snap something in half.

"Yeah, I guess I would bit myself too if I had feeling." Sen put her hands on her hips and went to look for a Med Kit. She dug around the loose chunks trying to find it; all she could come up with was a piece of cloth.

"Where in hell is the Med Kit?!"

"Zanta took it out three months ago 'cause Miko got hit in the head with falling derris. And the ship runner was the closest thing."

"Derris?! What's that?!"

"It would be flaming hot food."

"Argh! And to think he's the leader of the NI's!!"

Sen went around and kicked a side of the runner. Only to have it fall out on her.

"Great! I kicked a hole in the wall! What could else happen!?"

"Umm, what about some kid seeing us?"

"Huh?" Sen went to look outside of the hole and sure enough, Dib was watching them.

Outside with Dib

Dib could only stare at the robot, was it the only one who lived through the crash? No. He heard another voice, only it wasn't in English. Who else was in there? He was answered by a strange alien language.

"Chii!? Chii!?" It was the same voice from before, coming from deeper from the ship. If Sen had heard she didn't respond. The voice replied again only this time it had an angry tone to it.

"Sen! Chii si teda noa??!!!"

"Huh?" This time the robot responded and turned back to the ship. "He speaks Universal Nova."

Universal? They have a language where everyone can speak it? And it's English?!?! Dib's whole life dream seemed to be coming true! Now if he could only expose an alien. Maybe this one?

Dib grabbed his camera and began to snap pictures, taking in the sight of the ship and the robot. This got Sen to look at him and give him an evil look but quickly turned around when she heard her Miss's voice.

"Why is he taking pictures??!! Oh, no! Don't tell me we landed on a planet where they would cut up different life forms! Hey! Don't you dare make me come out there!" Dib didn't really listen, there was no way that the alien could scare him, not when he was so close to completing his goal.

"Hey, didn't you hear my Miss? She wants you to stop taking those pictures." Sen looked down at the scythed haired boy. He merely looked up at her and put his hands on his hips.

"And what would she do if I didn't stop? Kill me?"

"Actually, yes she would. She's not in the mood to do any reasoning. She would just rather kill whatever's annoying her." Sen replied with confidence as you could hear pieces of metal being tossed around as Nova tried to get up.

Dib only stood there with a blank face. She must be joking. He thought as he went away with the pictures.

"Well, it's your head." Sen merely said and walked from the opening of the hole and onto the ground. There she stood with her hands behind her back. "Hope you like my Miss's claws." She said again as a smile was splayed over her face.

Dib stopped as a figure jumped out of the ship and a mere two feet away from him. It's an Irken! Must be a buddy of Zim's. He then went back to taking pictures of the animal like Irken before him.

Through the camera you could see what Nova was doing. She slowly raised her head and her eyes became slants, she straighten her back coolly and limped over to Dib. She stopped and glared at him as she calmly raised her right arm and slashed at the camera. Dib stopped in shock, why couldn't he take pictures anymore? He was answered as the camera slowly fell from his hands and broke into nice rows of four. Oh, hell. She's got some sharp claws he thought and slowly backed up.

"What happened? Your camera break?" Nova walked some more up to Dib and raised her right hand again, wanting to slash him with her three sharp claws. She would if Sen hadn't stepped in and stopped her.

"Okay, it seems that you have ticked off my Miss. You, in a way, owe her. Seeing that you took pictures of her when she asked you to stop. Now she needs to stop her bleeding, we would like if we could stay at your dwelling or home for a bit until she's ready to go out on her own or until our leader comes back to pick us up. Does that sound fair?" Sen still held on to Nova's shirt trying to hold her back.

Dib thought about this, take home an alien and take care of her? A smile leaked onto his face as he simply nodded and tugged at Nova's hand dragging her away.

With Zim

Zim had watched the whole thing and was slightly mad. Now both enemies were staying with each other! But his also meant that he could destroy at the same time.

Zim got an evil smile on his face and turned back to his base.

Chapter one is done! I'm so happy. Anyway, please leave some kind of review, it could be a mean one. I really don't care. Please Review!


	3. Gaz, Friend or Foe?

This is Chapter 2, for those who can't count. (I'm sometimes am one) And the things will begin to happen that I didn't plan. Like Gaz becoming friendly, their dad a crazy scientist, Dib being crazier then in the show, Gir being a little smarter, and Zim becomes smart and less of a naive fool. That works with ya'll?

Like I've said Nova and Sen are mine and everything else that isn't mine belongs to the one who made it. I will once again guess that you know his name by now. This is some what AU. Now for some random sayings by friends and me.

"Kayla, it's the finger!" –Can't remember who said it.

"Oh, god no! Hide the young ones!"-Kayla

"You all have your minds in the gutter, get a repairman and get it fixed."-By me.

"Does a therapist count?"-Kayla

"No, your therapist doesn't count."-By me.

* * *

As Dib dragged Nova down the street she couldn't help but want to yell at him. She thought about yanking her arm away but she didn't want to seem rude. But, oh her leg killed her! 

After near ten minutes of running Nova was starting to lose feeling in the leg, it either meant that it had gone numb from the pain or it was aligned wrong. She knew at that moment she had to stop running and think a bit. She stuck her heels into the pavement causing Dib to fall backwards, man she was strong!

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts or something?"

"It's not that. It just I had my leg popped back into place and I've lost feeling in it. So can we please walk for the rest of the way?"

Dib had no idea that the Irken had been hurt in the crash, but now seeing her in the street light he saw that she was in a sorry state. Cuts covered both her arms and some places on her head; she most likely had burses from the hard landing.

"Sure, I'm sorry about dragging you. I just got excited you know?"

"Okay, I'll forgive you, but next time ask if some one's hurt instead of guessing."

Dib simply nodded and took her hand, guiding her to his house.

---Later in the house---

Dib opened the door and upon seeing the room empty, towed a lagging Nova. He knew that she was ready to give out but he couldn't have her past out in the living room. It had too poor of lighting to help him doctor her and instead lead her to the kitchen. As he stepped in he was glad to see that Gaz or his father wasn't in the moment which would give him time to help and hide Nova. He reached out for a chair and dragged it near the end of the table facing the open way which let people in and made Nova sit on it. He then went streaking for the bathroom in which the Medical Kit was in.

Only to be hit by an opening door.

Gaz looked down at her brother. She was a little shocked that she had hit him, but oh well. It was his fault that he got hit by the door not hers. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs with ease as she played her Game Slave 2. She walked into the kitchen, not seeing the blue-eyed alien and robot that looked at her.

She made her way to the fridge and snatched a can of Poop cola. She took a seat facing the alien and set her game down to open the can, only then did she see the two. She was a little shocked but gave the alien an evil smirk, clearly telling her she shouldn't be messed with. And was shocked when the alien gave her an evil smirk back.

"What do you think you are?"

"I know what I am. But what are you? A sister? A niece? A cousin? Maybe some kind of girlfriend? Maybe a spawn of Satan?"

Gaz only looked at the alien. Did it want to die? But by the looks of her it seems she came quiet close. Maybe it's different from the other morons?

Gaz set her game down and calmly folded her hands and merely looked at the alien. She was shocked at what came out of her mouth.

"So, what about you?"

---A Couple of hours later---

Gaz was quiet shock that she actually liked the alien. She felt the calmest in her whole life which shocked her. Was it some kind of freak? No, just very understanding. This was hard to believe. Were all NI's like this?

"So Nova, do you know why my brother rushed up stairs like he did?"

Nova looked up and cocked her head, while lowering a Poop cola can that Gaz had gotten for her. "I have no idea, all I know that he said something about a Med Kit."

"Oh, crap."

"What? Ya spill something?"

"No, I knocked him out when I was coming from my room. Guess I'll get the Kit for you."

"Na, the cuts aren't bleeding any more and I'm starting to regain some of my blood. I'll be fine if it wasn't for my damned leg. It feels like it's on fire."

Nova slid her hand to her hip and rubbed it, hoping to get rid of some of the pain. She was greeted by bight cyan eyes.

"Sorry Ma'am! My power core overloaded form the crash. Is there anything I can get you?"

For the first time Nova relived that Sen had shut down. When did she do that?

"To be honest Sen, I didn't even notice that you shut down."

"It's all right, it was kinda of sudden. But is there ANY thing I can get you?"

Nova brought up a clawed hand and thought before resting her head against the same hand.

"The pain killers would be nice."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Gaz jumped at the sudden roar that came from the small robot. It seems that Nova had misused the so called pain killers.

"Come on Sen!! I really need them! It feels like my hip's on fire! Please! Before I go mad with pain."

"You know what happens when you take them! You see those evil bright lights, really, that's the last thing you need!"

"I'm tried, if I sleep through the pain killers will you give them to me anyway?"

"Where are you going to sleep? Where everyone can see you?"

Gaz now chose the time to pip up.

"She can sleep in my room while I'm at school."

Nova looked at Gaz, a smile was coming too.

"Well, thanks Gaz. Ya sure?"

"Sure, isn't that what friends are meant to do? Help each other out in a rut?"

"You're really awesome." As Nova smiled and slowly took her time to get off the chair.

Gaz was truly happy; she had just met her first real friend. Maybe she could finally get rid of her game slave. Maybe.

---God only knows how long with Dib---

The first thing he did was wave his arms while screaming at the top of his lungs. The neighbors, if they had brains, would think he was getting murdered by some ungodly thing. But no, they had no brains to speak of, and Dib continued to scream. After a few minutes he slowly calmed down while looking around with some confusion. Why was he in the hallway?

He pushed himself up and looked around in hopes that he would remember. Didn't work. He picked himself up and walked down the stairs to be shocked by the fact that, the TV was on. While he walked down a thought rushed through his head. Must be Saturday, Gaz must be watching something. Dib was shocked and his jaw hung.

Sen was watching the TV while hugging her knees, she was watching 'One of the 8 horror movies to die for' marathon. It happened to be Unrest. The movie were they used real human bodies. Dib did his best not to look at the disturbing pictures of real, dead, and cut up people.

"Gir! Why are you in my house?!" This wasn't the first time that Gir had been in his house; he came over many times when Zim kicked him out. But Gir wouldn't be watching something as bloody as this. Was this a different robot?

"Gir? I take it he's a robot that looks like me?"

Dib merely nodded as he saw someone killed with their throat cut.

"You humans have a great sense of horror, using real dead bodies. Never heard of that one before." The robot continued to look at the screen as a woman with cuts all over her body began to walk.

"Ah, do you like horror?" What a stupid question! And Dib went to smack his forehead.

"Why yes Dib, I simply LOVE horror. Only in the movies though, I would be sent into defensive mood if any of that was happening."

"Oh, really. I like mysteries better, wait. How do you know my name?"

Sen gave him a hard look. "You mean to tell me you don't remember helping my master get to your house? You didn't do much besides being knocked out by your sister, you're a horrorable host you know that?"

Dib gave her a weird look until the memories came and slapped him like a whip. That's right! I was going to fix up that alien! Damn it all! Why didn't I remember sooner??!!

"Where is she…?!"

"She's sleeping, but your sister told me to give you this note."

Sen reached to her left and pulled out a sheet of lined paper, folded neatly into a square. Sen leaned a bit before Dib ripped it out of her hand. He quickly unfolded the paper seeing that his sister didn't really leave him notes.

'My stupid brother.

You are very bad at taking care of anything are you? I was coming out of my room when I hit you with the door, knocking you senseless, much to my joy. I came down stairs when I found Nova and Sen at the table. Nova was a mess but she's okay, she tells me I have a chance at being a nurse or a doctor. Anyway she took some pain killers and is sleeping in my room. And to make sure she gets better and you not sneaking up on her I programmed my robots to attack you if you open the door. So don't even think about it. Sen says that she'll most likely wake up around 9:00 pm.

Dad called and said he'll be gone for most of the summer, for he's traveling all over the place while making super toast, I don't know what he's really doing, only that he'll be gone.

P.S. Get your ass to school cause' it's the last day. I'm sure you don't want that, if you want to go to high school.'

Dib's eyes widen with horror, while he screamed and ran out the door.

"I'M LATE FOR THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!"

* * *

And yay!! It's done!

At this time I would like to say something because I didn't feel like writing up at the top at the time.

My writing style, I know, needs work. I don't set the setting right and I leave out some details. I also tend to ask questions that the characters would think of. I have yet to master the font thing. You know where it leans to the right. I would like it very much if someone could tell me how to do that.

I sometimes use inside jokes or jokes referring to some show. Maybe even using lines that I heard some place cause' I think their cool at the time.

I in no way like Professor Membrain. To me he's a bad parent and spends too much time with his work. A good example would be "The worst X-mas ever." Where he spent a chunk of his life building weapons to destroy Santa when he gave him nothing but socks instead of some kind science kit or element. Over reacted but still funny.

I would also like to note that there are 8 horror movies to die for and that's what the marathon is actually called. The 8 movies are from 2007 and movies that weren't relased in theaters because they simply were all to gory to play. I have only seen 3 of the 8. Which are Wicked Little Things, Gravedancers, and Dark Ride. Dark Ride being my favorite. I hope to watch Unrest which really does have real human bodies, their cadveras(can't spell it right) which are people who donate their bodies to science or in this case, effects for a good horror movie.

I can't think of anything else so I will stop my rambling.


	4. Da Last Day Of School

Yay!! I got my first reviews!I shower you all in confetti I'm so happy. Well I guess. Yeah I'm happy. Also thanks for the font tip. And I now just noticed it when I updated my bio. How could I over look that?

This is chapter 4, wait, is it 4? Great I just confused myself, AGAIN. I'm rambling, I need my sugar. I must stop. I can't turn my head to the left. Argh! The rambling!!

"My howler monkeys don't like you and wish to poke out your eyes with their flaming pitch forks."-By me.

* * *

Dib sprinted down the sidewalk and ungracefully jumping over that freaky little dog. His breathing was coming in rough gasps as he hoped to make it before the lunch bell went off, if he didn't he was so very screwed.

He burst through the school's door and crashing into walls as he had a major panic attack. It was quiet amazing to see him get to his classroom blind, and running into walls. Actually, it was quiet funny and entertaining.

Dib pushed his classroom door open and shouting proudly.

"I MADE IT!!"

But it was crushed as the monster that was Ms. Bitters made itself known.

"And why are you late?! Chasing those werewolves again?" She rose from behind her desk like a shadow and leaned forward toward Dib. Her remark gained much laughter and snickers. But none were as loud as Zim's.

Dib couldn't help but shoot Zim dirty looks but Ms. Bitters growling made him look at her.

"I was knocked out when my sister's bedroom door hit me in the head." Dib said meekly and looked down at the floor. _'Is that a 50 dollar bill?'_

"Hm.That's the best one I've heard yet! You're forgiven. For now. Now get your worthless bodies out of my classroom for lunch!" With perfect timing the lunch bell went off with its annoying tone. Driving its sound deep into the teens heads, but they had learned by now to drown it out. All except for Zim, his antennae had never heard such an annoying sound in his whole life. But he hid it well that Dib had no idea that it bothered him.

Dib couldn't help but feel proud. He had meet an alien who wasn't bent on world conquest, a sister who might be less violent, he could finally find a way on how to get rid of Zim, and he had just now found a new, crisp, 50 dollar bill. _'It seems like my life's getting better! Heck, I might get popular!'_ But life never gave anyone that much happiness without asking for something in return, not Dib anyway.

As he walked to sit next to his sister, Zim came up and sneered in his face.

"I know that you hide that NI!!"

"Huh?" He said a little shocked. NI? What's an NI?

"Don't play stupid with me, filth! You hide a dangerous traitor in your house!"

"Traitor? What do you mean? I thought that she was Irken, like you." Dib could only slap his hands over his mouth as he had just now admitted that he did have some kind of alien with him.

"HA! The truth leaks from your mouth! You do have an NI with you!!"

"What's an NI!? If she's not Irken then what are you?!" Dib know that was a stupid question but yet he still asked it.

"There's only one thing you must know. We BOTH are Irkens, only different breeds! NI's are the most…!" Zim could not finish his rant as Gaz threw some BBQ covered meat at him. An ugly rage was painted on her face.

"Don't you dare say anything about Nova being crazy! She has more sense then the both of you! Hell, even 100 of you, each!!" She turned back around and started her game up; she had to do something from her blowing them up into bits.

Dib only stared at his sister. What did she know that he didn't know? He was careful not to step on Zim, seeing that picking on the alien just didn't seem good today. He sat next to his sister and looked right at her.

"What do you know that I don't know?" He asked shyly, he really didn't want his sister to snap at him.

"More then you would ever know."

"What did he mean that they we're two different breeds?"

"Go away."

"Are you friends with that alien?"

"GOD DIB!! It's the last day of school! If you want to know more you're going to have to ask Nova, because I don't feel like telling you! And yes she's my friend and I won't stand having her insulted by you and Zim! You have a problem with that?!"

Dib knew he was walking on thin ice and scooted away from Gaz to give her some space. _'When did she start making friends?'_

For the next half hour Dib was lost in his thoughts as he sorted through them trying to make sense of them but failing. He was relieved when the bell rung again telling them to get back to class.

When everyone entered the room the shadow monster Ms. Bitter came back into view, in her hands were a large stack of papers.

"Everyone will be getting a packet on their reports and grades. Save the last page for last cause it holds your future or," she paused for effect. "**YOU'RE DOOMS!**"

She started on Zim's side of the room and worked her way towards Dib. By the time she reached him there was still a large chunk of papers.

"Dib, by far you have the largest packet that I ever gave to a student. Now enjoy your new found doom." And slapped the packet on his desk. She glided back to her desk and sat down.

"Now you can reading and do whatever you want for the remainder of day. Seeing that you're Summer Break will soon start and you will have to prepare for high school or be crushed!!" As if that wasn't better she fell asleep to let the kids read their packets.

Dib was really afraid. His packet was a giant! He looked at the first page and saw that it was a report from the school therapist. It was about 50 pages long.

'_There is no way I'm going to read this! I just want to know if I'm going to High School or not.'_

He had only read 12 pages before Zim started acting up.

"Victory for Zim!! I pass for higher learning! Praise me!!!"

Like always no one gave him any mind and he sat back down. This was odd because he would usually scream at them to look at him.

Dib looked up at the clock and saw they only had two minutes left. Dib silently screwed the rest of the pages and flipped to the end.

It said was…HE HAD PASSED!!

"**YES!!**" He shrieked and jumped out of his desk just as the bell went off.

While walking home

Dib was happy that he had pasted, but so did Gaz. She would be joining Dib in the same class.

Dib was shocked at this but let it past. All he wanted to do was talk to Nova.

"What do you think Nova will know about the universe? I can't wait!"

Gaz merely shrugged her shoulders. "All I do know is that you'll have to wait until she wakes up which won't be until 9:00."

"What?! Why do I have to wait so long?!"

"Because the pain killers knocked her out!"

"Oh…" He had forgotten how Nova had come here and that she was badly hurt. But why did the painkillers knock her out for so long? And what would he do during the time before she did wake up? _'Guess I'll work on Tak's ship. Maybe Nova can help me with it when she wakes up.'_ He decided to venture a question across his sister.

"Gaz? What are you going to do tonight?" Tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing really, I guess I'll wait for Nova to wake up. I'm guessing she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"You do know that Irkens can't handle water."

"I know, but she's an NI, water doesn't hurt her, neither does meat."

"Again with this NI business! What is an NI?!"

"Like I said you'll have to ask Nova, oh, and watch out for Sen. She really didn't like the way you handled Nova last night."

"Sen? You mean that little robot?"

"Yeah, that's Sen. Now enjoy your waiting time."

They had by now reached their home and Dib relaxed.

Now he only had to wait six more hours before Nova was due to wake up.

* * *

And yay. Chapter 4 is done.

I'm very sorry that this one is behind, I started another story and I've been busy. And I'm getting sick again. Why? I just got better from a terrible flu!

This is an average length for a chapter but I'm sure some will be longer.

I kind of screwed up with the 8 horror movies. The title that I said was only ONE of them, and lucky only has one more. It's also called After Dark Horror Fest. I believe that's what the other title is.

Anyway, the plot thickens when Sen shows her true side.

P.S. When she does show her true side the rating goes up to M.


	5. Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or anything related besides the story and my fan characters.

I must do that every so often so that the story won't get taken down.

We shall be hearing some of The Phoenix's wise words. I think after this chapter, things will get clearer and make more sense. But that just me.

Sorry for my craziness in the last chapter.

"Yo-yo's were invented to be weapons."-Me.

* * *

_How can I explain this so that you can understand? I believe I should start out as to tell you who I am. _

_I am the last Phoenix, this to humans, may seem down right insane. There are no Phoenixes, many I know would cry out. But there are or were Phoenixes, once in great numbers, but now only one. _

_I never used to live on this planet that some Irkens call home. I was born on Earth, when people lived in caves and fought with sticks. I must say it was fun; my parents always let me play with others creatures that the humans feared. I remember when the humans stayed away and we lived in peace, most of us but few would venture away from that, but not many. It was these creatures actions that made us flee from Earth. I had lived one life cycle when we had to flee. The humans had found ways to harm and kill us, and we fled. This wasn't the first we had to flee from a planet, so by now we didn't think twice about it._

_I must stop here with my personal history, it would take too long to tell about and I merely don't have the time. _

_As we traveled from planet to planet, only one seemed to fits us and wanted us. It was Irk. I must say this Irkens were a very tricky race but very pleasant all the same. We marveled at their ability to heal and to lead. This was what brought us closer. We lived like this for many centuries. I had lived through three life cycles before things got out of hand. _

_The Irkens had been invaded by a rival planet and captured for experiments for their race. This is where the classes began. After what seemed like fifty years the invading race lost interest in us and left us alone, our planet badly scared. It was at this time when the first Irken had a Pak. _

_His name was Derisy; he was bright and advanced then others but was loving. That all changed when he got the Pak. He lost his interest in his planet and talked nothing but revenge. Many of us Phoenixes were on his side, and as his best friend I also joined. I realize now that was the worst mistake I had ever made._

_Irkens already were advance with their technology but Derisy made it even more. He told the other Irkens about his Pak and what it could do; he soon began to make copies and implanted them in Irkens. Some were not too pleased with this and refused the offer. This was the first class. The OI or Original Irken class. The other class was the MI or Machine Irken class._

_I'm sad to say that the OI class did not last long, and fell to the MI's. _

_I, like I had said, do not have much time and must wrap this up. _

_During the rule of Tallest Fernde, did the last class start. The NI class or Natural Irken class. The only thing different with this class was, they did not live on Paks. I owe this to my mate, who made the first NI possible the one who carries on this task of saving other Irkens from a horrorable death. Deamos. _

_To make a long story short, I was saved by Deamos and founded the planet Ioa, which Deamos named in honor of my only child. This is the home of the NI's, our original plan was to take back Irk, but much to our horror, it is unsolvable or too far along in death to save. _

_This is where I end my little lesson. Somehow the Irkens found a way to bond my DNA with Irken DNA. I fear that she will break under the stress. But, she has, in many cases come through. I just hope I can find the strength to tell her it wasn't her fault that caused the death of many NI's. _

_This ends now, the terror that are now the MI's must be brought down! All NI's must join and bring them down! Be peaceful with them and ask them to join, if not, they must be killed! Do not fail my little ones, the terror must end now! _

_To be received by any and all NI's that are ready to fight._

_From, The Last Phoenix Flarentine._

--In Gaz's room—

Nova sat up with freight. _'Did Flare just declare war?!'_ Nova jumped out of bed only to fall down with the sharp pain that ripped through her leg. She ground her teeth together and opened the door slowly._ 'Wait a sec; she said any NI's who are ready to fight. I'm far from ready, but…! Damn you Zanta! You knew she would declare war soon! When I get my hands on you…!!' _

But Nova calmed herself down; she wouldn't be able to fight till Zanta picked her up. She then slowly and painfully made her way down stairs.

Dib was sick of watching TV at this point, Gaz and Sen, had wondered to the kitchen and was spending their time in there. While he was out here, watching how tape is made. _'Why tape?'_ His head spun around when he heard something come walking down the stairs.

The person was in fact Nova and this was the first time Dib got a good look at her. She had a lighter shade of green then Zim's. Her antennae did super curls as they went down her back. Her eyes were a calming deep shade of blue, her shirt also most matching only in a lighter tone. She wore tight black pants and black boots. The only thing out of place was that she wore no gloves and her hands were naked to the world. Dib also pointed out that she had two long thick eye lashes that framed her eyes perfectly.

"Aahh…." He was lost for words.

"Eh? Dib right? You have anything I could eat?" _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

"Huh? Eat…food? What? Wait. Repeat that?" _'Man she's pretty.'_

"Do you have any food?"

Gaz, picking up the sound of Nova's voice came in.

"Nova you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a little light headed. Painkillers will do that to you."

Gaz nodded, as if she understood. "We have some pizza if you want some."

Nova let out a breath of relief. "I have no idea what that is but I'm just not caring at the moment."

Gaz gave a small chuckle and lead Nova into the kitchen.

* * *

My brain is saying stop and so I'm stopping here. Always listen to your brain when you're writing stories.

Not much to say only I wish it wasn't this short.


	6. Begining of the Downfall

Whoa…. So many reviews. I'm shocked that so many people like it.

Anyway I kind of lied, I didn't get to Sen showing her feelings to Dib, but they will happen soon enough.

I'm so sorry that this chapter is later then the others. A lot of things kept happening.

"I know a song that will drive you insane…"-We fight amust ourselves, guessing who said this one.

* * *

Nova was dazzled by the bleak inerter of the kitchen. Greasy stains covered the walls. _'All most reminds me of home.'_ Nova smiled to herself and settled herself next to Sen who was reading a fairly large newspaper. She heard a ding and Gaz held out in front of her a plate of soggy, grease filled pizza with sausage. Nova was a little wary of it but a growl from her gut made her change her mind. She picked it and, and by habit, folded it while she ripped off a piece.

"Mmmm. Chicka it's good!" Nova soon took another bite and oddly let her feeling warm. The cheese and tomato sauce also leaving a nice taste in her mouth.

"If you like pizza then you should be able to eat other foods here. I know Zim won't eat any of it cause it has water in it. Water doesn't hurt you right?"

Nova was just finishing the last slice bit of pizza. This also happened to be the crust. It had some how stayed crunchy. "Hm? Yeah, water doesn't hurt me. Our old planet used to be crawling with it. That was until the first MI's found out it could hurt them."

"What happened? Your old planet is Irk right?"

"Yep chija, our old planet was Irk. What happened was that they built a giant laser that could turn water into some kind of gas. They aimed it at any and all water sources, and just like that we lost all of our water. That's one of the reasons why it's humid and muggy on Irk. Not that I spent any time there."

"Wow. They built a giant laser and now it's humid there? But if it's humid won't it hurt them since it still water vapor?"

"That's the thing. The entire vapor had formed one giant black cloud. The thing is that it moves all over the planet, when it gets to a city all the MI's hide in their buildings, hoping that their de-misters won't fail in the building. It happens more often now then 50 years ago. It's not a really pretty sight, seeing them run around like that."

"What do you mean 'it's not a pretty sight'?"

Nova glanced at Sen, seeing that she wasn't moving from her paper, went on. "The vapor gets into micro-sized cracks in their Paks and leaks into the main core system. When that happens, well, they go insane really. Smoke comes from their Paks as the Core System shuts down from over heating. When that happens all their thoughts get jumbled into one big mess. Thanks to that nothing makes sense to them and run like crazy madmen trying to make some kind of sense of it all. They usually run until blood leaks out of their mouth from lack of oxygen and nutrients. They die after five hours when the internal bleeding starts, but most cases they don't know where they're running and get themselves killed before they get that far."

Gaz was silent as Nova let it sink in. "That's some way to die. I'm glad you don't have a Pak."

Nova had some how found where Gaz had hidden the Chinese food. She twirled chop sticks with ease as she spooned some noodles into her mouth. "Yeah, I'm glad too. But first Gen. NI's have tons of risks too."

Gaz looked a little mad as Nova ate the noodles but shrugged it off. She wasn't going to eat them anyway. "Let me guess, you're a first Gen.?"

Nova smiled. "How ya guess? But yeah, I'm a first Gen."

Gaz smiled also at the sarcasm. "I don't know. But what are your risks? I want to know so that I might not lead you into something that could kill you. Also what's a first Gen.?"

Nova had by now eaten half of the noodles and continued with her chop sticks. "Well a first Gen. is basically a first generation of a family line of an NI. I'm the first of mine not only that but the only one. We were planed to be MI's but we were stolen from the hatcheries before we could be implanted with Paks. Sometimes we get the Paks before we're taken but can be usually be taken off without any problems. Sometimes we get the holes implanted and are stolen before we got the painkillers."

"Your one of the two right?"

"Yeah, I got the holes but not the painkillers when they took me. I remember screaming when they ran with me. I nearly gave them away but they don't blame me, I _was_ only a few minutes old at the time."

"Yeah I can imagine that. But what are your risks?"

"The risks include infection to those who got the holes, which is every first Gen. The holes broke the skin but it can't heal, leaving the flesh exposed and ripe for infection, but we have caps that block the holes. They also carry anti-bodies to fight off any infection if we get any. Then there's the link threat."

"The link threat? What's that?"

"We might not have Paks but we can still be hooked up to one or to a machine. It's very painful and after the experience many kill themselves from the pain. I'm talking from experience here."

Gaz flinched at the sound of it. Only guessing how painful it must be to have something cling from your back. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not really, those are the main two. It's the infection that happens most, also tends to be the most lethal. So we tend to check our caps every Unizel or so."

"Unizel?"

"Oh, it's a month in human terms."

"And that is…?"

"It's old Irken. We NI's use the old version of the language of Irk."

"Why not the newer version?"

"Have you heard some of the words? Their down right stupid! 'Finky' means 'dirt' in the newer version while in the older version 'Da'rai' means 'black, rich, soil'. Which one sounds better to you?"

Gaz didn't even pause. "Da'rai sounds much better. Seeing that you're actually talking about soil, not something that could be used for insults."

"That's our point! But now we're hoping to be able to call it Ioain since that's the planet we NI's call home now."

The two talked like this for most of the night with Dib listening to everything that Nova said. It was perfect to use against Zim and prove that aliens were real. That was until Sen was behind him.

"I do hope you won't use any of this that would endanger my Master. If you do there's nothing stopping your head from flying away from your body!" She leaned in his face, her once cyan eyes now a blood red. It was easy to tell that she had no feelings for Dib.

"I would never! She's a friend! I won't go against her!" He cried and protested.

"Ya, I'll believe you when Purple says something smart. Just stay away from her or you'll be having a date with my rusty knives." Sen then sauntered off and returned to the talking girls. Both laughing at some joke.

Dib took this time to run off to his room. From there he downloaded all of the data he had gained from the talk.

As he hit the send button to alert the rest of the Swollen Eyeballs of his data. He couldn't help but feel he had lost all chances of being friends with Nova.

* * *

Oh, poor, stupid, Dib. This is where the down fall starts for him. Senny doesn't like Dib at all.

I planed on this being longer but I have been working the chapter too long so I had to rush through the end.

There is a song that will leave you thinking of nothing but coconuts. Trust me, many of my friends sing it when there are awkward silences between us.


	7. Da Notes So Far

Chappy 7! In early chapters I said words that must have made no sense so I guess here I'll tell you a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters. I have no idea what the words in Irken are and/or mean. So I just made them up. But there is an age system. Remember, I do not know any Irken so it's made up. I will also use these words in other stories. .

"My sister and I found the secret of the universe…"-Kayla.  I might have to take that down due to Kayla's 'sister'. She doesn't want anyone copying her sayings but that's what Kayla said. So if anything, blame Kayla. That's right, Blame her!!

* * *

A month had rolled by since Nova's appearance. Both Gaz and Dib had to amit; it was much more fun with Nova around. One of the many things they had learned about Nova was that she hardly slept. The last time that she had, was the first night she was here. As she said she only had to sleep for 12 hours for her to be awake for two months. She had one more month to go before she had to sleep again. 

Dib worked hard to keep his notes updated with all the info he had gotten from Nova. He was very proud of it all. He found out that MI invaders have to know Old Irken, so Zim would know what Nova would be talking about. He wonder what would happen if the two were in the same room. He was so proud that he showed off to Nova, only to have her help him. He lost some pride but gained it back when he now knew it was right.

-----What Dib's notes look like-----

Volcabourly Words. First in Irken then English.

Chicka. Pronounced Chic-ka. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Wow or shocked. Mostly used for excitement and/or amazement.

Chija. Pronounced Chi-ja. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Friend or someone who's close to the person but not by blood. Those who are close for many years and well-known.

Derris. Pronounced Der-ris. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Flaming, hot, food.  It truly means that.

Derras. Pronounced Der-ras. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Flaming, hot, drink.  Truly means that.

Chii. Special note. Double ii sounds like long e. Pronounced Che. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Equals 'what'.

Si. Pronounced Saw. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Equals 'is'.

Noa. Pronounced No-a. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Equals 'on'.

Unizel. Pronounced U-nee-zel. Old Irken. Meaning in English: A month.

Teda. Pronounced Tea-da. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Equals 'going'.

Da'rai. Pronounced Da-ray. Old Irken. Meaning in English: Rich, black, soil.

Finky. Pronounced Fin-key. New Irken. Meaning in English: Dirt. Often used for insults by MI's.

Age system. Their age system is very different from ours seeing their years are longer then ours. One year on Irk and Ioa equals to 10.5 years here on Earth. Take Irk/Ioa year times 10.5 will get you years in Earth years. List only goes up to 20 Irk/Ioa years.

Terms to know: EY-Earth year(s). IY-Irk/Ioa years.

1 IY------10.5 EY

2 IY------21 EY

3 IY------31.5 EY

4 IY------42 EY

5 IY------52.5 EY

6 IY------63 EY

7 IY------73.5 EY

8 IY------84 EY

9 IY------94.5 EY

10 IY-----105 EY

11 IY-----115.5 EY

12 IY-----126 EY

13 IY-----136.5 EY

14 IY-----147 EY

15 IY-----157.5 EY

16 IY-----168 EY  This is Nova and Zim's age.

17 IY-----178.5 EY

18 IY-----189 EY

19 IY-----199.5 EY

20 IY-----210 EY.

Different Breeds There are three different Irken Breeds.

OI: Also called the Original Irken class. This was the first breed; they were peaceful and were advance in technology and medince. Due to their peaceful nature they were easily invaded by other planets and used as test subjects. They were sadly wiped out when the first MI's came along. They based their leadership on royal family lines.

MI: Also called the Machine Irken class. They are the second breed and came from the OI's. They are much more war-like and enjoy killing sprees. They want nothing more then Universal conquest and power. They are much shorter then their OI counterparts, and depend on their Paks to live. Are born in hatcheries deep underground and are un-feeling. Are known for their endless solders. Base their leadership on height.

NI: Also called the Natural Irken class. The last breed. They are much more peaceful then MI's but can fight wars unlike OI's. They are more friendly and do not depend on Paks. They have their own planet called Ioa. Are going to have an all out war on the MI's. They give birth like mammals and are know to be highly intelligent and hardly ever sleep. They base their leadership much like our government only they have 10 leaders. As the number of rank goes down the less power they have. But each leader is just as important as the 1st.

Notes on Nova and Zim I have come to find that both are the same age and height. But are totally different. Nova is much calmer and fun-loving. While Zim is naïve and a total fool and has much anger issues. I have also seen that male's antennae tend to have only one look while females are almost always curled. Both grow slowly but MI's have their height cut in half by their Paks while an NI will continue to grow for the rest of their lives. I also found out…………To keep you guys sane I will cut this off now.

Fun little bits I found out what my name means in Old Irken!! And the way it's spelt. I had to bug Nova to no end to figure it out.

Dib. In Old Irken: Dajas  Cool huh? Pronounced Da-jas. Meaning in Old Irken: One who pursuits their dreams until achieved.  That sounds just like me!

Gaz. In Old Irken: Jazzanna Jazz? I think Nova has this one wrong. Pronounced Jazz-anna. Meaning in Old Irken: In female tense. She who lives by her own rules and hates outside interference or She who will not crack under stress.  Never mind. That's Gaz.

Nova.  Yup. I got hers. Meaning in Old Irken: Sentences wise, a star that is in its dying stage. Name wise, She who keeps calm and will always shine in the darkest hours. An honorable name for those of high intelligent.  That name fits her really well. She is really smart.

Sen. I think she hates me. Pronounced Send without the d. Meaning in Old Irken: Female tense. She who guards with much care and power.  Guard? Oh, she guards Nova.

Zim. I have no idea why. Meaning in Old Irken: Believe to be loyal or royal.  Nova had a hard time with his. She believes that isn't his whole name, that he just shortened it.

-----End of Dib's notes-----

Did was very proud but Gaz and Sen were a little worried that he might take it too far.

* * *

This has been like a review chapter so don't yell at me!! 

I'm guessing with the Irken language so don't tell me that isn't real, I know. But that is the real years in earth and in Irken.

The coconut song comes in the next chapter.

You have been warned!


	8. The Plan & Beginnings of Project: Royal

I'm shocked people are reading this. To warn all the people who want to read this till the end, you have to go through 3 other stories before this plot is done. Yep 3. In total 4. Three How's. And one following it up like a sequel. So yeah, note I'm not close to being done with this one. One of my long term stories I plan on doing.

I don't own anything but this story and the characters that I'm using, also Old Irken. I don't think that belongs to anyone.

"We're screwed either way, we either die which is bad for we only live for like 100 years, or we are immortal which is also bad cause we just might live to see the end of the world. So yeah, we're screwed." ---Kayla gave me the idea and I changed it.

* * *

Times in the Membrain house hold were now speeding up, school was just around the corner, their father was due any day now and Nova had yet to be picked up. Dib was now freaking out.

"What are we going to do Gaz! Dad's gonna be home and Nova's still here! She's doomed!" Gaz just shot him a nasty look.

"If you'll calm down for a moment Dib, we'll tell you about the plan that Nova and I came up with." Dib stopped running like a chicken and gave his sister a puzzled look.

"You guys came up with a plan?" Gaz rolled her eyes. Her brother's stupidity was just annoying at times.

"Unlike most people Nova has a brain. She can also use very well. So will you just shut up and let me tell you?" Dib nodded and sat on the couch, looking at his sister, he clearly wanted to know what the plan was.

"Alright, first off Dad's going to be home in less then 20 minutes, and don't freak out when Nova comes down alright? Dad won't fall for it if you do." Dib nodded his head and glanced at the stairs. _Why would I freak when I see Nova? Odd…_

"Alright our plan is to get Nova enrolled in our high school. We just need Dad's permission. Two, you must go along with our story, like nod yes and say little things when Dad looks at you. Three, don't do any funny stuff which would involve saying Nova's an alien and agreeing that your insane." 

"But I'm not ins…!" Gaz shushed him with her hand.

"Trust me, life will get easier if you just agree, four, Nova will be sleeping in the extra bedroom you know that her resting period is coming up right?"

"Yeah, but what story! Can you tell me?"

"A bit…" She was cut off as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Dad. Remember, if you screw this up it's your arms!" 

In all truth Dib and Gaz were in high school and both had gained much height. Both were around 5' 5", but Nova had also grown since she came and was now 5' 8". Taller then most kids in their grade. 

Gaz opened the door and their father flew in, clearly happy to be back in his own home then in hotels.

"Hello kids! It's good to be home! Now I can get back to my work." Gaz came up to her father's shoulders and made him look at her.

"Dad, I have a little request to ask."

"And what's that Gaz?"

"Over the summer I made a friend, she's really great. Her parents are going over seas for an important job that they can't pass up. Bad thing is they can't take her with them. Since I was the only friend that she made can she stay here? And also go to our school?" Gaz's father stood there before he returned an answer.

"Can I meet her? I would like to see the type of person she is." Gaz nodded, she knew that her father would just _love_ Nova.

"Hey Nova! My Dad wants to meet you!"

"I'm coming!" Dib almost passed out at the sight of Nova.

She had lost her pale green skin which had been replaced by an almost pale peach, a normal skin tone for a human. Her shirt had been replaced by a light blue shirt that had black swirls all over it. The sleeves were white and long, they also had black swirls only they were more vine-like. Her tight black pants were now loose and baggy light tan pants that had many pockets. A shiny black belt kept them from falling down. Her black boots looked more like hiking boots and had grey soles. Her eyes still were a dark blue only now in human terms, her hair was long and straight that slightly curled at the ends, the hair was a pure jet black and went past her knees. Bangs came over and covered her right eye. Around her neck was a silver phoenix, it shined with much power. The last thing that had changed was that she had ears and her left one had the same silver hoop with gems as that was on her antennae. If anything she looked dazzling and was slimmer looking.

"Hello Dr. Membrain. It's nice to meet you in person." Nova made sure she was acting her sweetest. Though this man made her sick to her gut.

"My! You're a sweet thing! You seem like a nice girl, now how did you meet my daughter?" Gaz groaned, she forgot about this.

"Oh, I met her in the mall. I was trying to get a game-slave. I bumped into her, knocking her down. I helped her up and we ended up spending the day with each other." Gaz nodded to this. It seemed really true. It was now was when she noticed Sen was behind Nova. _Oh, no. _Bad thing for Gaz, her father saw Sen too.

"My! There's a robot behind you! Dib, did you make it?" You could tell that he was trying to get Dib involved.

"Wha? No! I didn't! It's Nova's!" The white coated man looked at Nova. 

"So your name's Nova? You made that robot?" Nova looked at Sen with shock.

"Well, I didn't build her body, but I made the program that she's running on." Membrain rubbed his chin.

"A 'she'? So it has the personality of a female?" Nova nodded, it was easy to tell she was proud of Sen.

"Yes. Why don't you ask her for yourself? Sen, why don't you make yourself known to the man?" Sen's eyes flashed red and she walked up to Membrain.

"Greetings Sir! My name is Sen. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer." Membrain clapped at the little robot.

"Amazing! You have a knack for this type of science?" 

"Yes. I like just about every about science, I can do just about thing I want when I'm in the mood. I can bring down any firewall and crack any code among other things. It's what I've been studying all my life."

"Dib, why can't you be more like Nova? Maybe I'll give the Membrain Empire over to her!" Dib looked sheepishly down. He had no idea how those words stun him. Gaz saw this but gave it no mind.

"Dad, about my questions?" Membrain just looked at her.

"What questions?" Gaz looked down at the floor, this was just becoming too much for her to take.

"They were if she could stay here until her parents came back and if you could enroll her in our school. I also want to say that I'll be in the same grade as Dib, Nova is also in our grade." Membrain merely laughed and fondled his daughter's slightly longer hair.

"Of course Gaz! I'll do it right now! Who knows, maybe Nova will make Dib less insane!" He went down stairs to his labs with a phone in hand. 

Nova kept her smile until the sound of a thick iron door closing could be heard. After that her smile faded quickly and one of disgust came to.

"Gaz? Your father makes me sick! And he wasn't wearing any pants! Who doesn't wear pants under a lab coat!" Gaz could only smile, she too agreed with Nova.

"That went easier then planned. You want a pizza?" Nova nodded and the two girls went to the kitchen, leaving behind a sullen Dib.

Dib, if anything, wanted his father to understand that he was not into 'real science'. But the Para. Already he knew that there were once Phoenixes on Earth. But when humans found ways to kill their young, they fled the planet and the solar system. Nova told him it was possible to have ghosts and hunting. What shocked him more, was when she told him that demons, in truth, are real, but get this, shouldn't be feared. As Nova said, demons only went nasty when someone close has died an unnatural death. Still, Dib had no desire to meet an actual demon, still thinking that demons should be feared and avoided. He was started thinking that Gaz might be half demon. 

It was late and Gaz had told him to go to bed early, seeing that she wanted to take Nova shopping for school and their father had told them to take Dib along, seeing that he needed new clothes. Dib mumbled and tracked upstairs, he slipped into his room. He, not brothering to change, crashed on his bed and quickly fell asleep. If he had stayed awake for fifteen seconds, he would have seen his E-mail alert go off. The Swollen Eyeballs had finally sent him a message.

---Some where in Zim's base---

Zim sat in his chair painfully. All summer vacation he had been pumping himself full of human growth genes, but had made sure that he wouldn't turn into a human himself. Like growing hair and could eat their horrible food. 

By now his right arm was nothing more then a bruised mass of flesh. But he had the desired result; he was no longer a mere 4' 3" but a 5'6". He chuckled to himself, if he continued on this path he would be taller then the Tallest. Speaking of the Tallest, he hadn't called them all summer. Maybe it was time for a check-up.

"Computer! Connect me to the Tallest!" The computer groaned, but went with the order anyway. The screen next to Zim sparked to life.

-Tallest's Ship-

The Tallest were pleased. They hadn't heard from Zim and life became easier for the two, not only them but the Control Brains who were also onboard. They knew Zim was a bad idea. Two hid themselves in a dark room. Nothing but T.V. screens covered the walls. The two were talking mentally to each other. One had green eyes while the other had a dull grey.

'_Project Royal has failed us." _The Green eyed one said this.

'_We do not know this for sure, give the Project more time. Besides Derisy thinks he'll pull through. We can't deny Derisy; if we do…you know what will happen.'_

'_Yes, we are not easy to breed. But still, the Project has failed to reach the desired results. He's nothing but an annoyance.'_

'_He doesn't know he carries the most powerful blood any Irken can dream of holding. He needs time. But, you have to admit, he's much better company then Red and Purple.'_

The green eyed one looked at a screen that held Red and Purple on it, both eating nachos.

'_Yes, I'm shocked Red hasn't killed Purple yet.'_

'_Yes. What is Red planning? Who knows? I'm also shocked that Derisy hasn't ordered him to be killed.'_

'_That is a bad idea. The people love Purple, but they hate Red. But Purple is a horrible leader, he would bring the Empire to its knees. So we have no choice. Red can't rule by himself. Isn't that why we made them both the same height?'_

'_Yes, I wonder what they're both planning.'_

'_You mind explaining who's 'they're'?'_

'_Red and Derisy. Haven't you noticed that Derisy has been ordering more Irkens to be shut down? It's odd, it's like he's bringing the population down so more smeets may be born. But we're going to run out soon, if we don't get the mixers running again.'_

'_As he would say 'Just a part in my Master Plan.' What is his Master Plan?'_

'_I don't have an idea. But I heard of the end of the MI Empire.'_

'_If the MI's go down. What will happen to us? I'm sure the NI's would never take us. Oh, well.' The grey eyed one didn't seem worried at all._

'_You're not worried?'_

'_Not really. Every species have their ups and downs. It was going to happen sooner or later. Now, how did we get to this little chat?'_

'_We were talking about Project Royal.' _

'_Oh, yes. Project Royal…the one who has royal OI blood and DNA?' The green eyed one asked this confusedly. _

'_Yes, there's only one.'_

'_Oh, what's its name again?'_

'_You young ones. 'It's' is a 'he'. And 'his' name is Zimatis. A royal name.'_

'_Does he even go by that name?'_

'_No, he shorten it. I don't know how much, but he shorted it due to the fact that he felt he was up-staging the Tallest.'_

'_Oh, where is he?'_

'_That's the problem. We have no idea. Derisy is very mad at that.'_

'_A huh. Oh look! Someone's calling the Tallest! It's from………Irth? What in the higher power's ass is that?'_

'_I swear you young ones are just out of control! It's 'Earth' not 'Irth'!'_

'_Sure………I'm patching it through anyway!'_

'_I swear we're your parents nothing but pieces of rock?'_

'_Funny, Fenja. Very funny. Just watch.'_

'_I'm not dropping this little talk, you know.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Sure, I love you too.'_

The two mutant Irkens began to watch the screen with much care.

The Tallest's screen flickered to life and a taller looking Zim came to salute.

"Hi, my Tallest! My mission goes well." The Tallest could only stare at the screen in shock.

'_Ooohhh, the Tallest look shocked!' _

'_Shut. Up. Denquin. I'm watching!'_

'_Well, sorry Fenja!'_

"Zim? You're alive? We thought you died!" Screamed Red. He knew that Zim could and would mess every thing up.

"Yes! I also got taller! Isn't that awesome?"

'_Wait a minute! Did he say his name was Zim?' Fenja or grey eyed one said quickly._

'_Yeah…where are you getting with this?' Denquin didn't really like the fact that Fenja acted like she knew every thing._

'_At least try to block your thoughts! I don't know every thing and if I did, I wouldn't be here with you!' Denquin felt like he could cry. Unlike the other MI's the Control Brains could have feelings._

'_That…that just hurts. I thought we were mates!'_

'_I'm joking! I really love you! Please stop crying, I didn't mean any of it!'_

'_O…okay. It's just been one of those days, tons of stress. Having to deal with the Tallest. Project Royal on screen.' Fenja just stared at Denquin._

'_Den? That's what I'm getting at! That Irken on screen IS Project Royal! His name's Zim. No other Irken has a name close to that! We have to tell Derisy that we found Project Royal!'_

'_Oh my Irk! This is awesome!'_

'_Oh, my poor, poor insane but cute mate.' _

Before Zim could continue the Control Brains cut off Zim's call. No one on board gave it another thought. 

For the next two hours, Zim did nothing but stare at the fizzing screen.

* * *

Yay for Fenja and Denquin! Denquin was once really smart, but when Zim went on Trial, he helped de-code his data and he went some-what insane. But Fenja loves him all the same. Those two have direct access to Derisy and other things like that.

My longest chappy ever! YES! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chappy. I tried to make it funny.


	9. Shopping and Some Truths

I'm sorry that I haven't posted for awhile

I'm sorry that I haven't posted for awhile. I'm taking hunter safety so I can't write that much. But anyway I'll try to post more often.

One of these chapters will have the coconut song in it soon. It's such an annoying song…

"Twilight is much better then 30 Days of Nights, it doesn't give you nightmares."—I believe M.F. was leading to that. She doesn't know a good horror movie if it hit her in the face. But Twilight is such an awesome book.

* * *

Dib walked through the mall, trailing Nova and Gaz. It was true he needed new clothes and didn't pause when he found black clothing that he couldn't resist. So far he had more then Nova and Gaz combined.

The total items weren't that much. Gaz had gone shopping weeks ahead of time, so she mostly got a few shirts, couple of notebooks that caught her eye, CDs that Gaz wanted Nova to try, and pieces of jewelry to go with certain outfits. Nova wasn't really into much of what the stores had to offer. But did get some things. She found a bracelet that she had a hard time leaving alone, she instead of letting her beg, Gaz bought for her. A light weight summer blue jacket, which was meant for hot days. They had pasted an electronics store and Dib had dragged them inside. There Nova set her eyes on the world's latest laptop. Gaz didn't say anything and had bought that for her too. Dib was clearly jealous of this act. The 2nd to last thing Nova got was a belt, but it was meant for busy people who didn't have pockets so it had many spaces on it for little things, like cell phones, and maybe tools. The last thing Nova got and probably made her the most happiest, was a music player. Like an ipod, only much better. One of these was that it didn't need to charge by a computer.

Nova stood by a bench with Dib, waiting for Gaz to come back with food from the food court. She pulled on a thick, long lock of hair which was really her left antenna. The noise was horrible and made her head throb. She wished that there weren't screaming toddlers and shrieking girlfriends. She was starting to think twice about the school plan. How was she to cope with all the noise that teenagers would make? Not only that but the raging hormones that they showed? She didn't let her mind wonder down that path, and instead settled on a sight she never seen before. A little green dog.

Sure she seen the dogs of Earth and none came close to looking green. Was it sick? She tugged on Dib's arm and pointed to the green dog. Dib got an alarmed look on his face.

"ZIM!!" Nova gazed at Dib.

"You mean that MI invader? That's his sir unit?" Dib grabbed Nova's shoulders, shaking her with some force.

"Yes! What are we going to do?! What if he guesses that you're an NI?" Nova put her hands on Dib's shoulders and almost shook him, but merely grinned.

"I bet he'll guess that I'm just another human." Then her smile faded quickly. "Unless he was one of those who had that eye enhancement. Then I'm screwed." Dib gave her a puzzled look.

"Eye enhancement?"

"Yeah, some Invaders had their eyes enhanced, where they can see through a hologram. If he had that, then I should run, 'cause this _is _a hologram. Hence I only have three fingers, not four."

"I never noticed that…."

It was clear that Zim wasn't very far behind Gir for you could hear his screams of 'I am ZIM!' and 'Fear Me!!' people gave him little to no attention. This only made him scream louder. Which in turn, got Nova a little ticked off. Wasn't he supposed to lay low or something? Nova's eye twitched at his screaming, it wasn't that it annoyed her, she was twitching from a shrieking baby ahead of him. He only added to the baby's volume. Zim snatched Gir's leash and marched over to Dib, for this was the highlight of his day. You could only stick your arm full of needles for so long.

"Hello, Dib-stink. How's your pitiful life at the moment?" Dib glared and almost rammed heads with his alien enemy if it wasn't for Nova's fake coughing. Zim had just now noticed the girl with Dib. He almost called her a stink beast but caught it. She didn't have the smell that the other human girls had. It was sweet smelling and almost calming. But he also caught a somewhat stale smell. He guessed she wasn't having a good day.

"And who is this human?" It took awhile before Dib realized he meant Nova.

"Oh, her? She's Nova." Zim scratched his chin. Nova _was_ a nice name, better then Poppy and other stupid names he heard of. He oddly felt he must get to know this human.

"So, Nova. What brings you to this _filthy _human, Earth mall?"

"….Weird way to say it…but I'm here shopping for school with Dib and his sister."

"Do you like?" He said this quickly.

"Not really, there's too many screaming babies and teens. Its all making my head hurt." Zim couldn't help but nod with her saying. The screaming was getting rather _annoying_. First thing on his list of ridden things would be the screaming, he would just shoot who ever thought of screaming.

"You in high school?" Zim nodded.

"What about you?" Nova also nodded. By now Gir was losing it.

"Wheeeee!! Who's da pretty girl Masta'? She's just cccuuuuuutttteee!!" He jumped up suddenly into Nova's arms and nuzzled into her chest, wagging his fake dog tail. Nova began to blush madly, for she had never been hugged in such a way.

"Nice….dog...uh….What's your name?" Zim snapped up. She didn't know his name?!

"I'm the almighty Zim! I will rule you all!" Nova nodded to his statement. She couldn't help but find it cute.

"Well that sounds like fun. Hope you reach your goal. Dib, your sister is waiting in the food court. I'm getting sick of waiting." Dib nodded and let himself be dragged off by Nova and to the food court. He had to remind himself to thank Nova for this.

Zim watched Nova drag Dib away while setting Gir on the ground. Something was odd at the human, Zim could tell that much. But what was it? Was it the scent that she gave off? Or was it her attention to those around her not viewed in an idiot kind of way? Whatever it was Zim determined to find out.

Gaz stood by a pillar, watching the scene play through. She had to admit, Nova knew how to handle Zim for he hadn't started yelling at her. Which was a good sign, maybe Nova could convince Zim to wise up a bit and stop being naïve. But that was taking it a little far; just keeping him from screaming was a miracle all in itself. Though she wasn't surprised when Gir had yelled out, Nova _was_ cute.

Gaz looked angrily at her brother, it wouldn't have really happened if he didn't always fight with Zim, maybe some bitter words but that was also asking too much, the two always had to have a fight, mostly causing those around them discomfort and pain, seeing that there was almost always some kind of uncontrolled and deadly fires. Not that she hated them, just there was too many.

Dib had caught on that Gaz was mad at him and did his best not to look at her. Nova on the other hand was hungry for she made it known she wasn't keened on eating in the morning, seeing she almost threw up when she did. So mostly settled on eating lunch and dinner. Gaz had found out another thing about Nova, greasy junk food made her sick. Nova committed on that fact and said 'no wonder why so many of you die from heart attacks.' Gaz didn't deny this she was guilty for eating the junk herself. She had made an effort trying to find something that didn't have much grease. But that failed, the only thing she could find was a Slush Monkey. Though she knew that Nova would like this one.

"Here Nova. This was all I could find." Nova looked down and stared at the cup.

"…It's a Slush Monkey….what flavor is it?" Gaz smirked and calmly waved her pointer finger.

"Just try it; I'm sure you'll like it. It has some of your favorite flavors."

"It has mangos?" She took a sip and you could see her knees start to give out. Gaz grinned; she also found out that Nova had a sweet spot for Earth's fruit. Many which Nova said reminded her of the brief time she spent on Ioa, where she spent only three weeks for medical reasons, when she was barely a month old.

Dib looked at Nova as she happily drowned down the Slush Monkey and as soon as she finished that Gaz handed her a second one. This one lasted longer so that Gaz and Dib could eat along with her.

--Later that Day--

Gaz walked into the house clearly ticked. Dib's hair was smoking from an earlier fire and Nova's eyes were widen in shock. She was frighten by how deadly humans could be to each other, cars smashed and buildings going up in flames. All thanks to a man who had decided that he missed his wife too much to live anymore. Nova thought that was the only _good_ thing that had happened, she was happy to say that the man wouldn't be suffering anymore. Gaz on the other hand, thought he was a complete idiot.

"Who jumps from a building?! Especially for such a stupid reason!" Dib remained silent, trying to make his hair look like he wasn't anywhere near any burning buildings, he was failing of course.

Gaz looked at Nova for surport, but only saw a sadden look. Gaz now started thinking she some how had offended her only friend.

"What's wrong?" Nova looked up and shook her head and signed.

"That man was really sad; he must have loved his wife very much that he couldn't forget her and decided to end it. I'm happy he did." Gaz stared blankly at Nova.

"Do NI's do that…?" Nova nodded.

"We only do it when we spent along enough time with our spouses or when or our children die. As you can tell our lives kind of go around the family, we're happy because of that, it made our planet safer. You never hear of murders on Ioa just suicides. And there aren't that many to begin with." Gaz was a little surprised by that.

"Wow that must be really hard."

"Uh-huh, I'm going to bed alright? School starts tomorrow, might as well go to sleep." Nova got up and walked firmly upstairs and quietly shut the door to her room, Gaz followed suite and Dib a few hours later.

--With Fenja--

It was an understatement to say Fenja was older then Denquin, she was at least 100 years older then him and much wiser. Though Den _did_ have traits you don't see in Control Brains, like madness. And sudden outbursts of crazy, random thoughts and things. All thanks to Zim's trail.

Fenja was getting bored watching the Tallest watching the in-calling Invaders making fools of themselves. She signed and her brain shaped body visibly shrunk, not only that but her cable like arms were lying out in front of her. She wished Denquin was here, he always was the life of any parties.

"Whee! Who should we call next!!" Purple had screamed this out; he had way too many cookies…

"I know I know!! We should blow up a moon!!" Fenja covered her main eyes with one of her biggest cable arms. She just wanted to smack them so hard…!

"Control Brain Fenja!"

"_What??_" She snapped. Red ignored this and went to question.

"Can we destroy a moon?"

"No. You can't do that. There's a reason why there's moons. A comet maybe."

"Can we destroy a comet?"

"Sure, my Tallest. Just make sure there are no toxic metals or liquids on it. We don't want the Massive to explode." The two ran off screaming to those who controlled the weapon systems. Grabbing random levers and pushing buttons. Fenja wished she had a gun, just shot the two in the head and no one would know…

"_Now Fenja. You can't kill the Tallest. Well, not yet anyway."_ Fenja perked right up when that bass voice sounded.

"_Derisy!! Thank Irk!! The two are driving me mad! Please! Why do I have to watch them like smeets?"_

"_Because dear, they are apart of my plan. They are at the moment."_

"_When won't they?"_

"_When I meet Project Royal. His name's Zim?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_When I meet Zim, then my plan is nearly to the end. I ask you my dear. What makes you think that Zim is Project Royal?"_

"_For one he's short. He would be tall only his blood doesn't agree with the Pak. Two, they think he's a defective, that's only because of his blood. Like I said Paks and Royal blood just doesn't mix well."_

"_Oh yes. I know that much too well."_

"_Three, he's dead set on his goals. He even thought that his banishment was a vacation! Didn't you say that Royals were strong willed?"_

"_Yes I did. I wasn't lying about that. The Royals __were__ the last OI's to die…"_

"_And four, his eyes. There such a red that I never seen before! At least three different tones! Maybe five! And such fire! His eyes are a dead give away Derisy!"_

"_Yes, the most common signs of a Royal. Yes Zim is a Royal. You know what that means?"_

"_No…You wouldn't! You little trickster! How long have you been planning this?!"_

"_Ever since I killed Kiana."_

* * *

I never thought I would add that. Well I did. So you'll have to deal with it.

Finally I have it done!

Enjoy!!


End file.
